1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing bodies by hydrostatic compression of borides, carbides or nitrides of titanium or zirconium or chromium, starting from a powder which, besides one or more borides, carbides or nitrides, also may contain an excess of boron, carbon or nitrogen.
2. The Prior Art
When hot pressing powder bodies of the substances mentioned above, the container materials which have normally been used have lost their sealing properties at high pressing temperatures. It has therefore proved difficult or impossible to obtain the desired density in the pressed powder body by means of hot pressing. The container materials used, usually iron, chromium or nickel, are attacked by the powder material boron, carbon or nitrogen, forming therewith compounds having considerably lower melting points than the container material. In this way permeability arises, causing pressure medium to leak into the container. The intended compression and bonding is therefore not achieved. By limiting the temperature to values below that at which the container material is destroyed, the necessary bonding between the powder grains is not obtained, nor the desired density.